A better tomorrow
by Ceeecilliaaa
Summary: ON HIATUS. What if Bella didn't survive the pregnancy? What will happen to Edward and Jacob when they realise things between them are changing? AU/SLASH/OOC. Mpreg in future chaps.
1. The Birth

**A/N: Alright, since this is my first ever fanfic, be nice! Go on, read and tell me what you think! **

**Need to know: **

**-Story is set after Bella gets pregnant.**

**-Characters may be a little OOC, but forgive me for that. **

**-Story is written in third person POV.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, It all belongs to the wonderful woman named Stephenie Meyer whom we all love for the great Twilight Saga**

* * *

**The Birth**

Jacob jumped out of the window, shifting just before he hit the ground.

_I need to see Bella _was his only thought, as he tore through the forest at top speed, aching to get there and know that she was still alive, somehow.

After just a few minutes, Jacob reached the Cullen's house, in what might have been record time. After shifting back to put his clothes on, Jacob walked in without so much as a knock, entering the living room, getting a shock when he saw the whole family gathered together.

"Hello Jacob, it's good to see you again." Esme greeted him sweetly, while Rosalie scrunched up her nose, "Who let the dog in?"

Edward chuckled when he heard Jacob's thoughts, full of nasty blond jokes which were almost out of his mouth, only to be interrupted by Carlisle's words. "It is great that you're here, Jacob. Our family has to hunt, but we were worried about leaving only Edward to look after Bella, I hope you could give us a hand and help with taking care of Bella? We will only be gone for 4 hours." The Doctor smiled kindly, it was hard to refuse someone like Carlisle.

"Uh, sure." Jacob shrugged, looking around, he heard the thumping of Bella's heart; it seemed stronger than yesterday.

"Yes, she's getting stronger, but she has to deliver soon, the baby's getting too big for her to carry anymore, so everyone has to hunt before we prepare to let her deliver tomorrow." Edward said softly.

"Tomorrow?" Jacob was sure everyone could hear the panic in his voice. "What about you, aren't you going to hunt?" his question obviously directed at Edward.

"I'll be fine, and I can't leave her." Edward whispered softly so that only his family and Jacob could hear, not wanting Bella to start arguing that she would be fine.

"Are you sure? What if-"

"Jacob, I'm sure Edward will be fine, you do understand he can't bear to leave her alone, don't you?" Esme said gently, she looked as if she was going to cry.

"Oh, uh, right. OK, so I'll just stay here till you guys get back? That's fine." Jacob grunted, looking at Bella. She was resting in the bed, looking at him and the vampires.

"Thank you, Jacob, and see you later." Carlisle thanked him, and within half a second, they were all gone except for him and Edward.

"Hey Jake." Bella smiled, finally getting her chance to say hi to her best friend. He walked over, receiving a big hug from her.

"Hey Bells, how ya doing?" Jacob grinned, squeezing her gently, making sure not to hurt her. She seemed so fragile now; the bags under her eyes darker, and her face just didn't have that 'Bella' shine anymore.

Bella lay in Edward's arms as she rested, "I'm fine, just getting too big." She stuck out her tongue happily, her two favourite people were here, and they didn't blame her for making the choices that she made. Especially Jake, she'd hurt him so much, yet he was still here for her when she needed him.

"So I can see." Jacob chuckled, not very happy that it was Edward's arms around her, not his.

"Ugh, Edward..." Bella made a face.

"Oh, again? I'll carry you there, and wait outside?" Edward chuckled, helping her up.

"What?" a confused Jacob asked.

"I've been drinking so much; I have to go to the bathroom almost every other hour." Bella explained. She got up, stretching a little, as she was so sore.

There was the strangest, muffled tearing sound from the center of Bella's body. Her eyes went wide, and she fell, as Edward caught her.

"Bells?" Jacob whispered, just as Bella starting screaming. Then, her scream was cut off by a fountain of blood poured out from her mouth.

"What's going on?"

"The placenta detached! The baby's suffocating!"

"Get him out! He's dying!" Bella screeched, another fountain of blood erupting from her mouth, splattering on the floor. She was starting to turn blue, eyes wide.

"CPR?" Edward growled, looking at me as he laid Bella on the table.

Jacob nodded, pressing his lips against Bella's blood-stained ones, blowing mouthfuls of air into her lungs.

"Don't let her stop breathing! I have to get the baby out before-" The loudest, shattering crack then ran through the room, shocking everyone in the house. "Bella... her spine..." Edward choked in horror.

"Get it out! She won't be able to feel anything!" Jacob snarled, throwing the scalpel into Edward's hands. He bent over Bella again, struggling to get her to breathe, pumping her weak heart.

_You promised, Bella, don't die on me. Keep your heart beating, you'll be fine_

Edward could hear Jacob's desperate thoughts as he worked the scalpel across her stomach, spilling more crimson blood onto the floor. He pressed his face to the bulge, his lips pulling back. A sickening rip could be heard, sending a jolt through Jacob. He looked over, shuddering when he saw what was happening. He blew more air into Bella, willing her heart to stay strong.

Edward pulled away from Bella three seconds later, a creature tucked in his arms. "Renesmee." he whispered. So Bella was wrong, it was a baby girl. Jacob watched for a quick moment as Edward tucked the baby into a blanket in a crib.

Then they both heard a faint _ga-lump_ of a heart's struggle to beat.

"Come on Bella, breathe, you promised! You promised you'll live through this. For _me_, please!" Jacob sobbed frantically, trying to blow air into Bella's lungs, pumping her heart. Once, twice, thrice. More air, once, twice, thrice. He couldn't see anymore, tears clouded his vision, as he sobbed softly.

With a last faint _ga-lump, _Bella's heart faltered, going silent.

"No... Bella..." Jacob choked out, tears pouring down his cheeks. "Don't... you can still make it..." his hands were still pumping her heart, her now silent and still heart.

"Move over." came Edward's strained voice. He pushed Jacob aside, shoving a needle straight into her heart. "Venom." he answered the question in Jacob's head, pushing the plunger down. Edward bent over Bella, his lips sweeping across her skin, biting, and then sweeping his tongue over the gashes, forcing his venom to stay in the girl's body.

_There's nothing left, just me and him working over Bella body, corpse... Bella's gone, how could she? How could leave u__s, leave me__? _Jacob could not control the fresh wave of tears that poured down again.

"She'll be fine, Bella's stronger than she looks, and she'll pull through this." Edward said his voice harsh, as if he was forcing himself to believe that. "I know that she will. She will. _She has to..."_ he ended in a strangled whisper, pressing his hands into her cold, if not colder than his, hands.

* * *

**My first chapter! Big hugs and kisses to my beta, dancingwithEdward, for correcting my mistakes!**


	2. Hurt and suffering

**So, here's another chapter out by yours truely! Once again, thanks sooo much to dancingwithEdward for correcting any mistakes i made. And of course for her wonderful and very much needed support! **

**A shout out to readers who have read and reviewed my story: RainGoddess2040, Kairie101x, lilli kitty, rickiebeaumont, lucidscreamer and rebelwilla who took the time and effort to review, even if it was a short 'i love it' , i still appreciate it very very much! And also, a words of thanks to all who added my story on alert and favs! You're the reason i keep writing! **

**Need to know:**

**-Renesmee has her 'you can see my thoughts' power thingy, like in the book ^^**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, It all belongs to the wonderful woman named Stephenie Meyer whom we all love for the great Twilight Saga.**

* * *

**Hurt and suffering**

It had been three days. Three days, and yet there was still no sign of any changes. Bella's heart was fighting a slow, losing battle inside her, beating painfully.

Edward had not hunted since Bella's pregnancy. His eyes were dark, and he snapped easily at anything and almost everything someone said. He sat by Bella's bed, not leaving her side no matter how Esme begged him to take a break.

Jacob could be heard pacing outside the house for the past three days, turning to look at the window every 5 minutes or so. He didn't eat, barely slept, and wouldn't go into the house for fear of seeing Bella's still body. Leah and Seth often crawled up to him in their wolf form, whining lowly, trying to comfort him.

"How long, Alice?" Edward asked, voice cracking with the burning thirst in his throat. His hands held Bella's, gripping tightly, hoping for a response from her, anything to reassure himself that she was going to be alright.

"I can't see, Edward. Bella… I can't see her, her image is too blurred; her future is still very much undecided. I'm sorry." Alice whispered, hugging her brother tightly, hoping to bring some form of comfort to him. She could see Leah and Seth outside trying to do the same to Jacob. For some reason lately, she'd been able to see the three wolfs, despite the fact that they were shifters. Alice was deeply puzzled by that, and was doing all she could to find out why.

Edward's face fell visibly. Even Alice couldn't predict what was going to happen. How could that ever be a good sign? "Bella... Don't leave me... or Renesmee. Don't you want to see your daughter grow up? You went through so much for her, you can't just... give up..." he whispered into her ear, stroking her hair like he always did when he watched her sleep. She was going to wake up from her long slumber, he convinced himself. She would wake up and become one of them, and they would have their happily ever after.

Rosalie looked over from the couch where feeding Renesmee in her arms. The little girl had a craving for blood, just like them. Although Rosalie just wanted a child to relive her moment of stolen motherhood, she felt bad for Bella and Edward. For Bella, who might never see light again, for Edward, who would have to suffer the loss of his soul mate. She didn't know which was worse.

"Hey Renesmee, do you want to be with your daddy? He's still worrying about your mummy, maybe you could help." she cooed to the little girl in her arms. Renesmee lifted her hands, placing them on Rosalie's cheeks. For a moment, Rosalie saw a picture of Edward, with Renesmee in his arms. She smiled.

_When Rosalie first picked up Renesmee to feed her, the little girl brought her hands up to Rose's face, placing them on either side of her cheeks. A series of photos, or more like memories, shot through her mind all at once. Rosalie stared at Renesmee in awe, and told the rest of the family excitedly. _

"Edward, Renesmee wants to be held by her daddy." she said gently, walking over in a human pace, kneeling down beside him. Renesmee stretched outwards, her hot little hands reaching for her daddy's cold ones.

Edward sighed. Bella would never forgive him if he ever ignored their daughter's wants and needs. He smiled slightly for Renesmee, lifting her effortlessly into his arms. "How's my baby girl?" he kissed her lightly on both cheeks, causing her to erupt into fits of giggles. Everyone's eyes went wide. That was the first sounds she made since her birth, which was only three days ago.

Renesmee patted Edward's cheek, showing him sitting by Bella's side, with sadness hanging in the air. _Why so sad?_ She seemed to wonder, looking at Bella and him with a sad little frown on her face.

Edward sighed yet again. "Because mummy may not come back to us, so I'm feeling sad. You know what sadness is, don't you, Renesmee?" he said softly, stroking her hair absentmindedly. It felt like Bella's, only softer.

Edward looked at Renesmee, taking in her features, thinking how much she resembled Bella. She had Bella's eyes copied into hers, that same shade of brown, the same tenderness Bella's eyes had. She had the same soft hair, the same loving smile. God, he missed Bella so much. Looking at his daughter, he was only reminded of how Bella may never open her eyes again, and he would never see that smile again.

For a moment, he hated himself. Why, why did he agree to make love to her? It only hurt her, caused her so much pain. Now, it was going to cause her death.

Jasper's head snapped up. "It's not your fault Edward; no one knew this could happen. She was happy to know she could bear your child, wasn't she? Don't blame yourself for something that is not your fault." he said gently across the room. He was just being careful. Renesmee's heart was a beating heart, and blood ran through her veins. He did not want to risk anything, even though he knew he could control himself.

Edward nodded, trying to convince himself.

Jacob lay sprawled out outside on the Cullen's porch in his wolf form, raising his head occasionally when he heard Bella's heart pump an irregular beat, but still, nothing happened. He could hear Edward's distraught voice echoing through the silent house. Leah and Seth lay by his side, their noses gently rubbing him, urging him to eat or sleep, something he had not done properly for the past few days.

He could not believe it. Bella couldn't die. After all they've been through; she couldn't just leave everyone like that. They needed her, he needed her, and Charlie, what would Charlie say? He would be devastated to hear of the death of his daughter, and he did not even have a last moment with her.

Jacob heard a groan inside the house. Edward had heard his thoughts.

Jacob whimpered, he needed to see Bella, no matter what condition she was in. He couldn't bear not seeing her. Slowly getting up, he made his way behind a bush, shifting back into a human, mainly because he wouldn't fit through the door otherwise.

He peered into the living room, where everyone was. The first thing he heard was the fast beating of a heart. He looked at Edward, spotting the monster in his arms. If it hadn't been for that monster, his Bella would still be alive and kicking. That creature ruined her life, and brought sadness to everyone. It shouldn't be allowed to live.

Jacob's anger grew, and he was soon growling at Renesmee. Jasper tried to calm him down, but to no avail. Edward, who had heard all of Jacob's thoughts, snarled back at him, arms curling protectively around his daughter.

"If you're ever going to think that again, get your filth out of my house. Bella loved her, and I will not allow you to hurt me and Bella's daughter!" he hissed, letting Rosalie hold Renesmee as he went to stand face to face with Jacob, throwing all his anger at the shifter.

"That _thing_," Jacob spat out in disgust, "is the reason why Bella's lying there still and cold. Yet you protect it regardless. Why?" he cursed, not caring that it was something he told himself not to do.

"Because _she_ is my daughter and Bella was willing to give her life to bear her. If Bella does not survive and you kill Renesmee, she would have died for nothing. Is that what you want? Is that what we all want?" Edward felt a strange sensation come over him. His eyes were stinging, and his vision was becoming blurry. Edward blinked several times. He felt wetness on his face, just below his eyes. He brought a hand up, wiping away the water. How did it get there? It smelt salty. He blinked again, and there was more water on his face. What was happening? For a fraction of a second, he suddenly remembered a conversation with Bella months ago.

_"Why do humans cry?" Edward had asked Bella, when she cried after coming home from Harry's funeral. "Because we feel an emotion called sadness. You may never be able to understand it, but for humans, sadness is something we express through tears. I cry when I'm sad or even when I'm hurt." "It is a strange thing," Edward murmured, wiping away a drop of tear flowing down her cheek. "How does it feel like to cry?" he asked her out of curiosity. "It's painful, because sometimes, you just feel like your heart is being ripped out of your body. There is always a stinging feeling when the tears come, and when they fall, you just feel like crying your heart out on someone's shoulder…"_

An expression of shock rippled across Edward's face. So this was what it was like, to cry. As more tears made their way down his face, he sucked in air, sobbing softly. Was crying always this painful? It was better to have not been able to cry, wasn't it? The hurt was too much for him. He did the only thing on his mind right now. He grabbed Jacob, and cried his heart out on the boy's shoulder.

* * *

**Second chapter out! I'm so happy that Exams are over, so i can write faster without anything disturbing my thoughts :D**

**I will not always be able to update so soon though. Please understand that i will be stubborn at times and not want to work my brain. Though i will slap myself once i get back to writing. Hopefully that will never happen ^^**

**P.S Get to my profile page. See the poll popping out? Yeah, click it! Then vote! **


	3. Changes

****

I'm so sorry for not keeping my promise of one chapter a week! It's slightly rushed and insipration doesn't come so often, so i will have to change my promise to two or three chapter per month. Please don't be angry at me! *hides in the corner*

But... back to business...

First of course, I must must must! thank my dearest beta for looking through my rushed piece of work! I'm sure there were a number of mistakes in there so... ... ... *huge round of applause*

Next, is a shout out to the reviewers of chapter two. xShion, rebelwilla, AutumnFeather and Utena-Puchiko-nyu. Love you guys for leaving a little something for me! XD

Also, regarding what AutumnFeather said about my chars being slightly OOC, let me remind all readers again, my chars WILL be slightly, if not very, OOC, so if you do not like it, i'm sorry to say, this story is not for you.

There will be more AN at the bottom. Please read :D

Need to know:

-i'm not really sure... but ask me if you have any questions!

Disclaimer: I own nothing, It all belongs to the wonderful woman named Stephenie Meyer whom we all love for the great Twilight Saga.

**

* * *

**

Edward sat in his room, face buried in his hands. Vampires shouldn't cry; they shouldn't be able to feel hurt, sadness, everything he just felt; and they do not cry onto the shoulders of their enemies. What was wrong with him? Everything had turned for the worst after Bella became pregnant. He wasn't the same Edward who could live his life without anyone else to share it with, and he wasn't the same Edward who could look at a girl and not feel pain. His heart felt empty, when it shouldn't feel at all.

He tried to recall what had happened in the living room just an hour ago. So... yes, he had cried, yes. That was unexpected, but everyone, human or not, had a time in their life when they did something seemingly impossible right? So that was the moment for him. But he could not believe that he could actually cry onto Jacob's shoulders. The shifter should have stunk and should have been burning to touch, but he had not noticed either when he buried his face into the boy's soft flesh. Instead, he felt relief, almost as if he was glad there was someone who could understand what he was going through even if that someone hated him. He needed to know there was someone who had lost just about everything he had, and was feeling the same hurt as him.

Edward sighed, looking into the mirror in his bathroom. His eyes were not the usual honey golden color. It was stained with patches of green. The same green his eyes should have been if he was not a vampire. Were all these events turning him more human than ever? He blinked, hoping it was his imagination, but his eye color did not change back. He didn't understand anything anymore. He needed to talk to Carlisle.

* * *

"What is the matter, son?" A very concerned Carlisle asked Edward, who sat at the edge of the chair, looking ready explode with all the things he had to say.

"Carlisle... I don't know how to start... but... am I... becoming more human now?" Edward asked cautiously, not sure if he wanted to know the answer.

"Well, you're definitely changing somehow, and that has never happened to a vampire before. I have two theories in mind, but you may not want to hear either of them." Carlisle replied him, careful to block his mind so that Edward could not read what he was thinking.

Edward sighed. "But I might as well hear it out."

"Alright. The first theory I have, is because you are in love with a human. So this may cause your body to try and change so that you can be more like your partner, so you're slowly changing slightly back to how you were like when you were a human. Your eyes are slightly green, as I trust you have noticed? You are also showing more emotion than a vampire normally will."

"But Bella's... gone... How can my body still want to change into something she is when she's not there for us to be together as humans?" Edward choked out, tears threatening to spill again. Carlisle didn't want that to happen, so he quickly spoke.

"This is why I think the theory following this one may explain things a little clearer." He paused, not sure if he should go on.

"Just say it Carlisle." Edward knew there was something unpleasant coming, but he had to hear it. He needed answers, needed to know why he was in such a state.

"Well, you may be in love with another human since Bella's death, which is why your body is reacting this way. And the reason why this didn't happen when you were with Bella may be because your love for each other may not have been as strong as this one will be." Carlisle explained.

"But...how can I ever love anyone more than Bella? She means everything to me. We're married; we have a daughter, so how can our love not be strong? Who else can I love enough to make myself become human for her?" Edward gasped, clenching his fists tight enough to leaving marks on his tough skin.

"Son, don't hurt yourself. You have to let go of the past eventually, and that will mean falling in love again. You know Bella would never want to hold you down and restrain you from loving anyone else." Carlisle tried reasoning with Edward, but Edward would not listen. He stormed out of the house, running towards the meadow he once brought Bella to, He needed to think, and that was the only place where he had the privacy he needed.

* * *

Jacob had been a wreck for the past half hour. Thoughts he did not want to remember ran through his mind nonstop, reminding him of the pain and agony he felt. Leah and Seth could see everything he saw as it all ran through his head. They could feel the pain that he was going through, having to lose his best friend and crush, and they didn't want him to continue hurting.

Jacob had not stopped howling since then either. He needed to let go of the hurt he kept bottled inside him, he needed to rid himself of the painful memories.

_Jacob, please stop. You're scaring all the humans in the area and I think that more than howling, you should sit down and clear your mind._

_Get lost Leah, you wouldn't understand how I feel now._

_Yes I do, I have lost someone before, and you know that. I know how it feels to have someone I love leave me. All you need to do now is to find a place to rest and sleep off the hurt for a while._

_Alright, I'll try to rest, but I do not want you or Seth to follow me. I won't do anything stupid... I promise._

With that, Jacob turned and took off, sniffing the ground for Bella's familiar scent. He wanted to go were her scent was strong, so that he could fall asleep with her sweet smell surrounding him. He let his nose lead him to the middle of a clearing in the forest, where he circled around a spot and laid down to sleep.

* * *

Edward's nose twitched when he got near the meadow. What was the dog doing there! This was his and Bella's place only, no one else should have known about it! He growled as he entered the clearing, eyes darting around to find the wolf. But when he laid eyes upon the sleeping wolf, he could not bring himself to chase Jacob away. He knew that this was hard on the younger boy as well.

Edward crossed the space between them silently, nor wanting to wake the wolf up. He sat down beside the wolf, stroking Jacob's fur absent-mindedly. He breathed in carefully, watching out for any stench that the wolf should usually give off. However, right then there was only a sweet scent in the air.

_Wow. Is the smell coming from Jacob? _

Edward decided not to be too cautious, slowly leaning against the wolf's soft fur. It felt a comfortable, Edward closed his eyes, almost tempted to fall asleep. Edward sighed softly, leaning heavier against the hot body, taking in a deep breath and closed his eyes.

* * *

Jacob slept on for another two or three hours, eventually waking up. He opened his jaws widely, yawning. He looked down at his side, and immediately growled lowly. Why was the _leech_ snuggled up against him? He opened his mouth, letting out a sound snarl. He received no reaction from Edward, and that was what made him confused. Why was the vampire... sleeping? Jacob thought vampires weren't supposed to be able to sleep? He pushed the cold stone body with his muzzle, pushing him off. Circling around Edward, Jacob noticed a strange smell coming from the vampire. It wasn't an unbearable odour, nor was it any other scent he'd ever come across. What was going on? Was Edward dead? Could vampires even die? Jacob started panicking for some unknown reason.

_I probably should get him to the doc. _Jacob thought worriedly, picking up the vampire. He ran through the forest, taking the shortest possible route back to the Cullen mansion.

Carlisle was down before Jacob had even reached. He looked at his son, concern crossing his face. "What happened, Jacob?" He demanded, afraid that Edward had done something stupid, or that the wolves had hurt him. But there was no visible injury that he could see.

Jacob shifted back, putting some clothes on. "I don't know. He was like that when I woke up in the meadow in the forest. I don't know what's going on either." Jacob said, placing Edward down on the couch.

"Oh, I see, well, you probably didn't know this, but Edward seems to be turning more human for some reason. I think he's just going through a hard time and that caused the change in his body." Carlisle explained, patting Jacob's shoulder. The poor boy looked as confused as ever and tried to pretend he understood.

"It's alright, thank you so much for bringing Edward home, would you like to stay for dinner, Jacob? Esme's gentle voice floated out of the kitchen. Jacob still wondered why they bothered to keep up the pretence of being human in their own home.

"Uhh... I think I shou-"

"You should stay... Do Esme a", yawn, "favor by letting her cook for you." Jacob suddenly heard Edward's voice from the couch.

Jacob jumped in shock, head whipping around to see Edward sitting up, rubbing his eyes.

_Err...so you woke up? _Jacob thought, looking at the vampire.

"Woke up? Who woke up?" Edward looked around confused, then realised that Jacob was staring at him when he said that. "Woke up...? What do you mean? I-" Edward's eyes went wide. He looked at Carlisle. The look on Carlisle's face and his thoughts answered the unsaid question.

'But... It can't be..." Edward choked, he didn't want to become human, or love someone else when he was already married to Bella. Then he thought of something. "Where's my daughter?"

"She's upstairs, playing dress up with her aunt Alice and Rosalie." Esme smiled sweetly at the idea. "I take it that you're staying for dinner so I'll be cooking dinner now." she chirped, dancing her way into the kitchen.

"Carlisle..." Edward whispered, "are we going to... you know... for... Bella?" he grimaced, the idea of it making him sick.

"Yes, we will have to. But we will need to tell Charlie first. About Bella."

"Oh no... How... What am I going to say?" Edward closed his eyes, burying his face in his hands. Charlie had trusted him to look after his daughter, and now Bella was...

"Son, you won't have to say anything. I will tell him that Bella's condition turned for the worse just as she seemed to get better, and no one was expecting it, so we did not have enough time, or the necessities needed to save her." Carlisle said to Edward, putting a hand on his shoulder to calm him down. Carlisle may not be able to read minds, but he knew what Edward was worrying about.

Jacob was silent through the short talk. He knew Charlie; although the man didn't say it often, but Bella was his world, and her dying... he just wouldn't be able to take it. "Charlie won't take it well. You know how much Bella meant to him, and to Renee...and to all her friends..." he whispered, reminding the vampires that Charlie wasn't the only one who cared about Bella.

"It won't be pleasant, but we cannot delay this anymore. They need to know." Carlisle stated the truth that Edward and Jacob did not want to hear, much less think about.

* * *

****

A/N: Well... I'm going overseas from 22-29 may and 12-19 june, so i will not be able to post during that time, neither will i be able to reply to any pms or such that i may get, so please bear with me. Not having a comp while overseas sucks. XP

Please review! And for readers who only add the story on favs or alert but don't review, please leave at least a short 'it was ok', or 'i love it!' etc, it'll help so much! and i will try to get the chapters out earlier if i get more reviews!


	4. Saying goodbye

**I'm back! And going off again in two days... So here's a nice long chapter before i update again. :D**

**Big big hugs to dancingwithEdward, my dearest beta, who helped me with this chapter! It would have been horrible otherwise. :D**

**A shout out to all readers who reivewed the last chapter: Utena-Puchiko-nyu, rebelwilla, I LUV SETH, Johnney Antonelli and lil joker!**

**Thanks as well, to readers who have added ABT on their alert and/or fav list, to Jaspered01 for adding me on your fav list, and to Johnney Antonelli for adding me on your alert list!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, It all belongs to the wonderful woman named Stephenie Meyer whom we all love for the great Twilight Saga.**

* * *

Saying goodbye

_I looked at Carlisle, my nervousness clearly shown in my eyes. Telling Charlie would be one of the hardest things I'd ever have to do. I knew what his reaction would be; having looked into his mind and seen all the things he imagined could possibly happen while she was with me. Especially recently, since we came back from the honeymoon because of Bella's 'illness', he had been having a wilder imagination than ever. Of all the things he imagined could have actually happened, he had thought the longest on the possibility of Bella being pregnant. How I wished I could tell him that was the truth; that she was pregnant with my child, but telling him that would be suicide with the acceleration of Renesmee's growth. And that was the kind of reaction I feared. I didn't want re-enter Charlie's black list._

_"Are you sure I should... now?" I whispered, knuckles resting against the door of Charlie's house. _

_"Yes, Edward. We will have to face this one day. You know it is inevitable." Carlisle sighed, shaking his head._

_"I know, I just... He's not going to take it well." I took in a deep breath, knocking on the door loudly._

_"No one will, Edward, not even us. We didn't." _

_"I'm coming!" Charlie's voice boomed from inside the house and the loud thuds of his boots could be heard as he walked to the door. "Well, if it isn't my son-in-law! And Carlisle! Good to see you all again! How's Bella? Isn't she coming? I heard she's getting better."_

_"Hi Charlie." I choked, my face scrunching up as tears threatened to spill again. Hearing him so happy, I almost couldn't bring myself to say anything, knowing that I'd ruin his day, his life, by telling him._

_Charlie looked at me, "I think you two should come in." he said harshly, stepping aside to let us in. I could hear it in his mind, he knew it was something unpleasant, just didn't know how bad it was._

_I walked in with Carlisle behind me, sitting down on the couch where Bella always sat; inhaling what was left of her scent. _

_Relax son; don't make this harder for yourself by thinking so much about her past._

_I heard Carlisle say that in his mind. I tried to listen, tried not to think about Bella's past, how much better it would have been if she'd never met me, if I hadn't ruined her life by being friends with her._

_"What is it? Did something happen? Is Bella alright?" Charlie's voice made me look up at him; I hadn't realized I was looking at the floor the whole time. _

_"Bella... She... took a turn for the worse... No one was expecting that... It was all too sudden... I'm so sorry..." I whispered, cringing when I finished, the silence in Charlie's head was worse than if he screamed and hit me. I couldn't stand knowing what he thought or that he wasn't even thinking at that moment. _

_"You're telling me... Bella's... dead?"_

_I nodded my head, not trusting my voice to come out steady._

_"You're kidding right? It can't be true..." Charlie looked from me to Carlisle, hoping to see some kind of confirmation that we weren't serious. I couldn't look at him, wishing it was indeed the case that I was lying; that Bella would walk through those doors and everything would be back to normal again. When he saw nothing, he broke down._

_"Tell me you're lying; tell me it's not true..." Charlie sobbed, not looking at either of us. "I'm sorry Charlie, it's my entire fault. I shouldn't have brought her there or our honeymoon." I hung my head, my own tears threatening to spill. "How can you do that? You promised her happiness, is she happy now? She'll never be..." Charlie choked, hands curling into fists, pounding the couch in anger. "She was my only daughter... what would Renee say?" Charlie couldn't stop his tears, gesturing for me and Carlisle to leave. _

* * *

_"Son, we have to make it for our flight to meet Renee." Carlisle said gently, giving me a soft push on the shoulder. I didn't want to move, I wanted all this to be over; I wanted to be where Bella was now. _

_"I don't want to go through all that again..." I sighed, finally moving as I walked to the car, sitting in the passenger seat since Carlisle was driving. _

_"I know what happened yesterday was hard on you, but if you don't tell Renee, she'll find out soon enough from Charlie and that'd be worse, isn't it?" Carlisle reasoned with me, making me see sense. _

_I nodded, knowing he was right but just too stubborn to admit it then. We reached the airport, and then had a nice long flight before reaching our destination. There we met up with Renee and Phil for lunch in their house._

_"Oh my goodness! It's so great to see you again Edward! Carlisle too! Come in, lunch is already prepared and still hot on the table." Renee welcomed us warmly, making me feel worse than I already felt. We walked in, sat down at the table, when Carlisle opened his mouth and said, "Renee, Edward and I have something to tell you. Could you hear us out?" _

_"Oh, can't it wait till after we have lunch?"_

_"I'm afraid not, Renee." Carlisle shook his head, looking at me expectantly. I nodded reluctantly in agreement with Carlisle._

_"Alright, what's so important that you'd have to insist on saying it before lunch?" Renee sat down at the dining table, opposite us, and looked at both of us._

_"It's about... Bella." I said softly, hearing the immediate outburst of thoughts going through her mind. Not all were very pleasant. "Her condition took a turn for the worse, and she... she passed away three days ago..." I cringed, hearing her loud gasp. _

_"What? How- how can that be? It's not true, is it?" Renee whispered, looking at me and Carlisle, like Charlie, trying to see anything in our eyes that showed her we were lying. When she finally admitted in her mind she saw nothing, she broke down and cried._

_"What... what do you mean Bella's dead? It can't be true; I talked to her on the phone just last week. It's not true..." Renee buried her face into Phil's shoulder, tears pouring. "My baby girl... She had such a great life ahead of her...so much waiting for her. Uhh... no...Uhh..." Renee bawled, tears staining Phil's shirt. "Shh... It's alright, shh..." Phil soothed her, stroking her hair. _

_"Renee..." Edward said in a strangled voice, "please... If there's anything I could do to ease your sorrow..." He reached out hesitantly. _

_"Can you bring her back? I didn't object to your marriage, because I thought it wouldn't harm her if she married someone who would love her forever, but... this... how could you... Bella...uhh... For once I agree with Charlie. Everything would have been fine if you hadn't showed up in her life!"_

That was hitting way below the belt. I almost felt my heart break. Renee, who trusted me more than anyone else, hated me now; hated me for taking her daughter away from her.

We told Charlie, Renee, all of Bella's friends, and soon everyone in the small town of Forks had heard the news. Sadness befell Forks, when everyone knew the girl they loved was gone.

* * *

I looked around the room, seeing all of Bella's friends, some of Charlie and Renee's friends. The atmosphere in the room was tense, filled with sadness and pain from losing Bella. Everyone was talking softly, comforting each other, whispering and turning their heads to look at me and my family. I was sick and tired of that. I was centre of attention, not that I wanted it. I was in as much pain as everyone else when I lost Bella, so why did they make it seem like I was the bad guy? I buried my face in my hands, not wanting to look at anyone. I could hear soft sobs running through the room, and that was something I didn't want to start doing.

"Charlie, Renee, I'm so sorry for your loss." I heard this so many times in the first half an hour upon arriving at the funeral. No one ever came up to me, though, to see if I was ok, and express their concern or what-not. A loud sob raked through my body, causing everyone within hearing distance to look at me in alarm. I could hear it in their thoughts.

_"Should I go over to comfort him, but I barely know him, but he's Bella's husband."_

_"Edward's crying? That's new, and we all thought he used to be some heartless monster."_

_"Oh dear, I hope the poor boy is alright, Bella must have meant a lot to him."_

Not wanting to seem so weak, I wiped my eyes and sat up straight, just as the funeral director walked into the room. He took his place on the stage, standing beside Bella's coffin, testing the microphone before speaking into it.

"Friends and Family, we all gather here today, in memory of Bella, the girl whom every one of you knows, and love. Bella was a kind and caring girl, she would not hesitate to lend a helping hand to those in need of one, would not hesitate to risk herself for someone else. If I asked all of you here to think of five good points of Bella, you would not even need to ponder before answering. So today, we will all grieve over the death of Bella. Charlie and Renee, will you both come up and say a few parting words for Bella?"

"Bella was, and will always be, my precious daughter. Renee and I could have never asked for a more wonderful daughter. She was everything to us, and her happiness made us the luckiest parents on Earth. Bella was always had a thirst for life. When she was young, everyday she would come home, to tell us another word she learnt in school, or tell us about something else she learnt. One day it would be, "Mummy, Daddy! I learnt what a rainbow is today!" and another day it would be, "Mummy, Daddy! I learnt about pandas today!" Every day was like an adventure to her, and she lived it to the fullest. Renee and I were always so happy for her." Charlie took in a deep breath, unable to continue.

Renee wiped her eyes. "During the time when Bella was away from Charlie, she could never accept our divorce, and she tried everything to bring us back together. She treasured her family so much, and that was something we took away from her. But she still loved me and Charlie despite everything. In the end, she never blamed us for breaking the family apart. When I met Phil, she accepted him into her family. Then after she came back to Forks again, she had so much to tell me every day through email. She was always such a bright girl. Then, she found Edward, whom she treasured and loved so much more than anyone else in her life."

Charlie let out a shaky laughter. "That was the first time she ever rebelled, even the slightest. She did everything and anything to be together with him, no matter how much I protested. She reminded me of myself then. Bella was so like me in many ways, especially the stubborn attitude. When she married Edward, she was crying tears of happiness the whole day. We had never seen her happier. Till the end, I'm sure Bella fought hard to live on. Although she is not here anymore, she will still always be in our hearts."

I heard many voices, whispering consoling words to each other, crying onto each other's shoulders, some sniffing and trying hard not to cry but their eyes were red and puffy. The latter was the group I belonged in. Not that my eyes were red and puffy, but throughout their speech, I was trying so hard not to cry, my family was looking at me with concern etched all over their faces and in their minds.

"Now, I ask Edward, Bella's husband, to come up and say a few words."

I tensed, hearing my name. I stood up slowly, walking up to where the funeral director was standing. Looking down at the faces that were all staring at me, I couldn't do anything to block out the minds of everyone. My own head was in a mess. I inhaled, opening my mouth to speak.

"My life was nothing before I met Bella. Meeting her brought light to my life. I remember the first day we met. She walked through the doors in Biology class, and when our eyes met, there was a spark between us. That was all it took for the attraction between us to grow stronger with each passing day. We dated despite Charlie's disapproval, and sometimes I would sneak up to her room through the window and watch her sleep. That was enough to make me feel complete. When I proposed to her, the happiness on her face was as obvious as it was on mine. We were made for each other, and we knew that. I know she would not want everyone to cry for her. Henry Scott Holland said, 'Death is nothing at all. I have only slipped away into the next room. I am I, and you are you, and the old life that we lived so fondly together is untouched, unchanged. Whatever we were to each other that we are still. Call me by the old familiar name. Speak of me in the easy way which you always used. Put no difference into your tone. Wear no forced air of solemnity or sorrow. Laugh as we always laughed at the little jokes that we enjoyed together. Play, smile, think of me, and pray for me. Life means all that it ever meant. It is the same as it ever was. There is absolute and unbroken continuity. What is this death but a negligible accident? Why should I be out of mind because I am out of sight? I am but waiting for you, for an interval, somewhere very near, just round the corner. All is well. Nothing is hurt; nothing is lost. One brief moment and all will be as it was before. How we shall laugh at the trouble of parting when we meet again!' I loved Bella, and God knows I always will no matter what."

Sobs filled the church as I ended my speech. I took in a deep breath, blinking my eyes and letting my tears fall freely.

* * *

Jacob was seated behind Charlie during the funeral, and it took everything for him to remain in his seat when all he wanted to do was find a place to curl up and cry. But he knew Bella too, and knew that it would kill her to find everyone crying over her death.

Jacob was half glad, and half angry that he did not have the chance to speak up there. He wanted to share with everyone what a great friends Bella was, but part of him also knew that, if he went up there, he would not be able to get anything out before choking on his own tears.

Jacob's eyes followed Edward as he walked onto the stage, followed his every move as he talked. Jacob stared at Edward's face in the end, tears flowing down his cheeks. He knew that the moment she passed, the spark he had for her died along with her, and all she left behind, were the two men people who craved her love. He stared at Edward, at the tracks of tears on Edward's pale face that mirrored his own ones.

The funeral came to an end, and everyone went home. Only the Cullen's and Jacob stayed behind.

Jacob sat in his seat, eyes red and puffy after crying so much. He didn't want to move, just felt like staying there till... till what he didn't even know.

* * *

I looked at the lonely figure sitting there, feeling the urge to go and comfort the boy. Bella was his best friend, and one of his only friends. Vampires could move on and forget about everything after a long time, but it was different for a shifter. They never forget. I felt bad that so much had to happen to Jacob. He didn't deserve all of it. Despite all the fucked-up things that happened between our ancestors in the past, I didn't exactly hate the shifters and Jacob was, in fact, a nice boy.

"So what are you going to do now that Bella's gone, move on?" Jacob's horse voice made my head snap up to look at him.

"I don't know, maybe. There's probably someone out there waiting for me, my soul mate. At least that's what Carlisle thinks," I shrugged, "and what happened to your voice?"

"Must have cried too much. I look pathetic now, don't I? Crying in front of my enemy." Jacob laughed, getting up to leave. _I'm going to have to find some place in the woods to lie down for the night again. I can't go home, not after all these things just happened_.

"Jacob, you do not look pathetic, and we are friends as much as we are enemies. We've fought with each other; we've helped each other, so we can't really call each other enemies." I paused for a moment when I heard what was going through Jacob's head. "If you need a place to stay, you're always welcomed at our house, and Esme would be more than pleased to have you stay."

"Of course, Jacob, please don't consider yourself without the benefit of a home, you're always welcomed at ours. We would all love to have you stay." Esme looked at Jacob, pleading, holding his big hands in her own small ones.

A snort came from Blondie who rolled her eyes at Esme's words. "Rose." I frowned, hissing at her. She was just such a...bitch sometimes, always saying the wrong things at the wrong times.

Jacob frowned, not knowing if he should accept that offer, or let it pass. He looked at Esme, whose big hopeful eyes were staring at him, and Rosalie, who was hissing at him, and me. Of course I stood on Esme's side. "I guess I could stay... there's no harm done... Except to Blondie's pretty nose." Jacob added, making everyone chuckled.

"Great! Are you hungry, Jacob? I could go home and make you some dinner." Esme's eyes sparkled. I chuckled. Same old Esme, always thinking about others before herself. It must have been a while since any of them hunted, yet she only cared if Jacob was hungry. She really loved cooking too much. I could hear her thoughts, circling around all the possible types of food that Jacob would like, and which she should cook.

Jacob's stomach rumbled in response, making him blush. "Umm, yeah I guess I am rather hungry." he nodded, blinking as Esme disappeared.

"Let's go, we have a long night ahead, and Jacob needs some sleep." Carlisle called out. Jacob shifted running back with us to our house to rest for the night.

* * *

**Here's a reminder to all! Remember to vote in the poll on my profile page, on whether or not you want to see Mpreg in this story~**

***cough* and check out my oneshots 'Surprise!' and 'You, me and him?' while you're at it. *cough***

**XD**


	5. Renesmee's favourite puppy

**A/N: Hey guys! i know it's been a while since's i've updated, so i'm going to say, i'm really sorry!**

**A big hug to those who have reviewed the last chapter of ABT, added ABT on alert/fav and also those who have added me on their alert/fav! You know who you are!**

**A big hug to my dearest beat as well for not killing me for getting this out so late. XPP**

**Disclaimer: As i said before, i own nuthing! But i would really really love to have Taylor lautner. XDD**

* * *

**Renesmee's favourite puppy**

A week had passed since Jacob started living at the Cullen's house. Jacob and all the Cullen's had gotten used to being around each other in the house, although Rosalie was still complaining about the 'wet-dog smell' and always throwing frowning faces in his direction. Jacob wasn't the least bit shaken by that, and retorted her looks with one blonde joke after another. Where did he even find that many jokes? Surely there had to be a limit with the increasing number of looks, or more appropriately _glares_, Jacob was getting from Rosalie.

All the Cullen's, especially Edward, were extremely amused by this. Being able to read minds, Edward could hear what was going through Jacob's head, and trust him; you wouldn't want to know what went on inside Jacob's head, aside from all the jokes that kept refilling like the free flow of drinks.

However, to Jacob's utter disappointment, Rosalie was not the only one who didn't like having him around. Renesmee did everything to keep away from Jacob, not looking at him, not talking to him, wouldn't touch him, and from Edward's swipe through her head, She didn't want to be within 10 foot radius of him and detested his –as Rosalie _so kindly_ called it- 'wet-dog smell'.

*_flashback*_

"_Renesmee, sweetheart, how could you think that way of Jacob? He was your mother's best friend and she would not expect you to be like this!" Edward looked at Renesmee sternly, refusing to be swayed by her big round 'Bella' eyes. "And why are you so hateful towards Jacob?" _

"_But-but daddy! He smells funny like Aunt Rose always says…" Renesmee pouted, twirling a lock of her hair. _

"_No buts, you're going to have to treat Jacob nicer. No more rude comments, or thoughts, about Jacob, okay?" _

_Renesmee stomped her foot indignantly. "Why do you care so much about him anyway?" she growled in his direction, getting a sigh in return. _

_Because I like- wait. Like? I like Jacob? No of course that can't be…__ "Well he's a friend, of course I care. Would you like to see Aunt Alice being treated this way by anyone?" Edward tapped her head warningly. _

"_Oh alright, but I still can't stand the smell. I don't know how daddy can." Renesmee huffed out, crossing her arms._

_Edward had not noticed this before. If he had, he didn't think anything of it, but how was it that he could stand close to the boy and yet not recoil from the smell? Now that he finally thought about it, the answer was obvious. There was no pungent smell, just the scent of sweet nectar and floral, surprisingly. "I've gotten used to it. If you really have to know, he was your mum's best friend, and she made me befriend him long before you were conceived and born."_

_Renesmee scrunched up her nose in slight disgust. "That must have sucked." She giggled, imagining her daddy inhaling too much 'wet-dog' smell and fainting from it._

"_Oh, sweetheart, don't make it hard for us, alright?"_

"_Fine."_

_*end flashback*_

However, all that aside, there were actually up sides of living in the Cullen's' house. Jacob would never, ever, say no to a warm bed and delicious food. In fact, Esme insisted on extending their hospitality to Seth and Leah, seeing as they had no where to stay after breaking from Sam's pack. Back home was definitely not a choice, so as much as Leah was unwilling to, she eventually accepted the offer. Though Jacob was sure it was the prospect of a bed, new clothes, and cooked food that made her give in.

Jacob knew it wasn't his place to tell them what to do, but he didn't want them to leave. He would miss the le-ahem- Cullen's. Jacob had made sure to keep those thoughts to himself when Edward was around. He had even teasing from Emmett to last him his entire life to need any more from Edward.

If there was one thing Emmett loved to do to Jacob besides teasing, it would be showing off how much Renesmee loved him and not Jacob. In defence, Jacob told Emmett that the only reason why Renesmee loved him was because he was the only one who would challenge her to a hunt. Renesmee did not nicely take to drinking animal blood; there was something in their blood that was missing. The rich flavour that human blood contained. Animal blood could still satisfy thirst, but how would you like drinking tap water when your soft drink was just in the fridge upstairs?

* * *

"Edward, I'm bringing Renesmee out to hunt!" Emmett shouted, hoisting the half-vamp onto his broad shoulders, preparing to give her a ride into forest. "Wait. I'm going with you. I haven't had any for a week already." Edward sighed, his throat burning from the raw need to feed, and Jacob being in the house wasn't helping. His smell had gone from pungent, to sweet smelling and now, it was just plain fucking unbearable when he was so thirsty.

"Hey dude, you taking her out to hunt again? You guys went out only two days ago!" Jacob spotted them walking out of the door, Emmett, with Renesmee on his shoulders, and Edward. Strange, did Edward's eyes just flick down to his neck? Jacob's eyebrows furrowed together, but he decided to let it go. Edward's eyes were dark, he must be thirsty and who knew what such thirst could do to someone? Make them want to drink the worst tasting blood there ever was? Jacob snorted; he could see Edward frowning, having read his thoughts.

"Well I'll have you know I'm not-" Edward was cut off by Jacob, who said, "yeah yeah, whatever. Just give me a minute, I'm coming with. Haven't had a good run in a while. Or you should just go first. I'll catch up in a minute. Need to phase."

He felt the wind whoosh pass him, and they were gone. Jacob went behind a bush, took off his clothes and felt the warmth spread through his body. When he looked down, he saw the two huge paws under him.

_Mmm… feels good to finally let my wolf out for a while! _

Jacob stretched, shaking his fur, before running off after Edward's trail. He knew how the challenge would work. Each one goes off on their own to catch an elk, and bring it back to the clearing in the forest to see who won the challenge. There wasn't a prize, but it was the thrill that always made Renesmee like the hunt. Jacob found it fun too. He was almost an adult now, but there were no rules saying adults couldn't have fun like kids do.

Jacob inhaled deeply. He could smell the herd of elk just south of his current position. _There's my prey!_ Jacob took off after them, only noticing after a moment that Renesmee's trail was headed the same direction. Not that it mattered much, since he knew he wouldn't hurt her, and she wouldn't hurt him, he hoped.

Edward heard Jacob running towards the same pack that his daughter had gone after. He was with Emmett, as there was only one other herd in the area and they didn't want to go too far. Edward was worried. It had only just occurred to him that Renesmee had never Jacob in his wolf form; he didn't even think she knew what Jacob was.

"Do you think it's safe? They're going in the same direction." Edward asked his brother worriedly.

"Come on, what could happen? Jacob's more than sensible to not do anything to her, afraid that you'd tear him a new ass hole." Emmett held back laughter as he said it, and even made Edward chuckle.

"Yes, I suppose that it true."

Renesmee crouched low as she crept up behind the elk. The tall grass was enough to hide her small body, so she took advantage of that in her hunt. Moving silently, she inched closer and closer to an elk that was drinking in the stream further away from the rest. It was a male, she could tell, and almost four or five times bigger than she was. _I'm gonna win this time~ _Renesmee's lips pulled back in a smirk, as she got ready to pounce.

Leaping out of hiding, Renesmee landed lightly on the elk's neck. The elk grunted in shock, rearing up on its hind legs trying to shake her off. Giggling at its miserable attempt, Renesmee sank her teeth into its neck, snapping it sideways. This ended its struggle, as the elk fell over and Renesmee jumped off. She had not bitten its jugular vein, so she licked off the small amount covering her lips, holding the elk by its antlers to drag it back to the clearing.

But a new smell reached her nose. It was repelling, pungent. It reminded her of Jacob. At the same time, she heard the elks running away and heavy paws landing on the ground. Curious, she turned around, and what greeted her was a huge wolf with its jaws clamped around an elk's neck.

Jacob sped up when the scent of the elks became stronger; exploding out the thick forest landing where tall grass grew and a stream ran through. Startled, all the elks panicked and ran in different directions away from the huge wolf, but Jacob was having a time of his life chasing them. He growled, running after a small elk nearest to him, making it run into the stream, then he changed target and sprinted after a larger elk. Leaping in front of the terrified creature in three steps, he opened his jaws wide and clamped down on the elk's neck before it could run away.

Satisfied with his catch, Jacob turned and trotted a few steps with the elk still in his mouth when he realized that he wasn't alone. Looking in the direction of the smell, he spotted Renesmee. Not sure if she recognized her, Jacob took a cautious step towards her. When she didn't move or show any signs of… life, Jacob was slightly worried.

Well, time to do that only thing sensible. Though he would get a knuckle sandwich, probably.

_Edward! Get your pretty ass over here! Renesmee's… well I don't know what's going on with her!_

Edward stopped short in the middle of his hunt, shocked. What was going on? What happened to Renesmee? A tiny part of him was wondering about the 'pretty ass' comment, but it was pushed to the back of his mind. _For now._ Growling just loud enough for Emmett to hear, he ran in the opposite direction.

Less than three seconds after Jacob screamed for him, Edward arrived and kneeled in front of Renesmee.

"Sweetheart? What's going on? Renesmee?" his voice was strained with worry. Looking at Jacob, he could only growl. "What the hell did you do to her!" he demanded, gripping a handful of fur, almost ripping it off Jacob but a whimper from the wolf stopped him from that act.

_I don't know! She was like that when I turned and saw her! There wasn't anyone around either! _Jacob whined, lowering his head onto his paws.

Edward could hear the truth in his words, so he could not doubt the boy. Turning to Renesmee again, he realized that she was moving again.

"Sweetheart! You scared me, what happened to you?" Edward checked her temperature, pulse, everything, although he knew it wasn't necessary. He was just paranoid.

"I'm fine, daddy. But where did we get a puppy from? And why didn't you tell me! He's so adorable that I was dazed!" Renesmee giggled, looking longingly at Jacob.

_Puppy?_ Jacob growled slightly. Edward had to agree. The huge creature in front of them was nothing close to a puppy. His daughter had weird tastes for… pets?

"Renesmee, that's not a puppy, it's j-" _Edward, don't tell her yet. Please. _"-just a wolf. Puppies are… smaller and _much cuter_." Edward grinned playfully, sneaking a sideways look at Jacob.

_I'm hurt. I'm not really that ugly, right? You're just denying the fact that you think I'm cute. _Jacob snorted, plopping himself on to the grass in front of them.

"As if." Edward said under his breath, rolling his eyes, making sure Renesmee didn't hear him.

Renesmee reached out a hand hesitantly, holding it at Jacob's muzzle, wanting to stroke him. Jacob, seeing that this was probably his one and only chance to make her like him, pressed his muzzle into her hand, nuzzling her affectionately.

Renesmee squealed excitedly, scratching him behind the ears and all over. He was the most adorable thing she'd ever seen!

Relaxing under her touch, Jacob nudged her to climb onto his back. _Does your daughter have split personalities? 'Cos you know I'm still me right? _He barked, standing up.

Edward hissed. "Jac-Jake. Put her down. We're bringing her home now."

Renesmee whined, looking pleadingly at her daddy. "Please, daddy? I'm sure Jake won't mind letting me ride home on his back. Pleeeease?" she pressed her face into Jacob's thick fur, not letting go.

"Alright, but Jake, if she falls off or whatever, you're dead meat. Get it?" Edward warned, dashing off to let his family know of the situation and make sure they don't mention that Jacob was the 'puppy'.

Jacob barked again, making sure Renesmee was comfortable on his back. The next second, he was running through the forest, feeling the refreshing breeze on his body and Renesmee squealing in delight on his back.

A large figure ran behind them.

_Damn, do you guys even remember I exist?_

_

* * *

_

**So R****enesmee likes Jake, but only when he's a wolf? What's going to happen next? **

**reviews make me write faster! :D**

**so how about we try for 45 reiviews this time? **

**P.S does anyone want me to turn either of my oneshots into a multi-chap story? **


	6. A step closer

**A/N: Hey people! I'm back! (And guilty)**

**I will not be updating so often because exams are coming end September, and I have had personal matter which have had me down for a long while. Moreover, I am planning to rewrite this entire story soon, the plot will be more or less the same, but I will be structuring the chapters better.**

**We will see progress in this chapter! XDD**

**A big, big hug to those who have reviewed the last chapter of ABT, and also to those who have added favorites and alerts! You know who you are!**

**Disclaimer: I want everything, but sadly I own nothing. ToT**

* * *

**A step closer**

JPOV

I was sleeping rather peacefully, until I was awoken by a high-pitched scream. "Jake! I want to play with Jake!"

I groaned, turning over. Not again. It was the _fifth _time this week this happened.

"Calm down sweetheart, Jake is still sleeping and you don't want to wake him up, do you? He won't be happy and won't play with you."

_She wants me, again?_ I whined in his head, knowing Edward could hear me. _Honestly, I have half the mind to just phase in front of her…_ I groaned, sitting up from my bed in the mansion. _Alright alright, tell her I'm coming…_ I pulled off my clothes groggily, took a quick shower and then phased, my fur still wet and shaggy after my bath. Somehow the vamps had gotten someone to wider the corridors and stairs so that in my wolf form, I could walk through without being squashed to death.

I peeped cautiously into the living room, and caught sight of a surprising scene. The vamps were all seated on the couches, a movie playing on the 38 inch plasma screen. Jasper and Emmett were holding plastic cups in their hands, their expressions priceless. It seemed like they were being dared to drink coke by Rosalie and Alice. Then, I noticed Edward. There was a peaceful aura surrounding him, although he was carrying a screaming half vamp. He looked so sweet, sitting with Renesmee on his laps, brushing her hair like how a mother would her daughter.

"Ahem," Edward cleared his throat, clearly having heard what I was thinking. I blushed slightly, but it wasn't visible since I was a wolf. _Thank god, or it's be so damn embarrassing. WAIT. HE CAN HEAR THAT I'M BLUSHING, CAN'T HE? LALALALA. _I walked over as Renesmee happily stretched out to kiss my nose and pat my head. _If only she could accept the human me._

* * *

Edward had a lot on his mind at that moment, but it didn't stop him from hearing what Jacob was thinking, _very loudly_. He could hear the wolf practically screaming that he looked motherly and sweet and honesty, it could've made him blush if he still could blush at all.

He cleared his throat, and everyone looked at him curiously. But he didn't say anything, knowing that Jacob understood that. However, it still didn't stop Jacob from thinking loudly. He was now blushing, and Edward could hear him singing lines of random songs in attempt to block his thoughts. Edward chuckled slightly, holding Renesmee out to let her play with Jacob.

_If only she could accept the human me._

Hearing that had Edward feel something. Maybe sadness? But he could only remain silent as he watched Renesmee climb onto Jacob's back and make him run in circles.

* * *

Jasper hadn't really paid attention to the emotions around him until he heard Edward cough awkwardly. He looked over casually, feeling some kind of intense emotion radiating off Edward and Jacob. He couldn't believe it. Jacob had some kind of attraction towards Edward. It wasn't very clear, and Jacob didn't seem to want to admit it, but it was there. Jasper didn't have to read minds to know that. He could read it in its purest form, the actual emotion that was present in the shifter's heart.

Edward, on the other hand, was feeling sadness. For what in particular, Jasper did not know, but he knew it was directed towards Jacob, the way Edward was looking at him. Had Edward really changed so much since Bella's death? He used to hate Jacob. But now, he comfortably accepted him in their home, and even, to some degree, liked the boy.

Edward hadn't noticed Jasper's chattering in his mind, since Jasper was blocking his thoughts listing down Alice's favorite brands and wondering what to get for her on Valentine's Day.

_It's not really my business… I guess I shouldn't pry, but still… it really wouldn't hurt to tell Alice about such a curious thing, right? _

Jasper grinned, gesturing for Alice to follow him into the forest.

* * *

It had been a tiring month. I had the most fucked up time of my life at the start of September. Reason? Renesmee FINALLY realized I'm usually human and that I'm actually Jacob, as everyone had tried convincing her of. She threw a horrendous fit and sent half the furniture in the living room flying at me. Thank the gods I'm tough and things either broke or bounced off me harmlessly. Now Renesmee wouldn't talk to me. Not I minded that much, but it hurt to not have the girl running after my tail to make me play with her.

Geez, if there ever was another kid so troublesome…

What's more, things were still rocky with Sam's pack. Since Renesmee was a half vampire and killed Bella when she was born, the pack had a hard time deciding what to do. Should she be allowed to live? It wasn't her intention to kill her own mother, but her being alive posed dangers. Renesmee being born violated the treaty in some way, so the Elders would not let the matter go. They had given the Cullens 6 months before everything boiled down to war. Now they had 4 months left. But the Cullens, and a few members of the pack, namely Jacob, Seth and Leah (she just wanted to irritate Sam by sticking with the vamps), didn't want relationships to become tense with the pack.

All that aside, I had enjoyed the previous month. It was the second month after Bella passed away, but things were getting calmer, Edward no longer sulked in his room once a week. Everyone had been extremely understanding when it used to happen, though for some reason it didn't happen to me because I no longer felt sad and ready to hurl myself off a cliff at the thought that she was dead.

Weird.

I had gotten _way_ too close with Edward, and I mean it. We had gotten around being awkward or whatever, but I was getting kind of nervous around him sometimes (don't ask me why). There was this one time though, when we got a little _too _close for comfort.

_*flashback*_

"_Edward, Jacob, we're going out to hunt. Are you sure you boys don't want to come with?" Esme looked at both of us; me watching an interesting documentary on TV, and Edward humming a tune to a song he just wrote. _

"_Yeah." Edward and I replied simultaneously, a burst of laughter erupting; we had more in common than anyone would have thought. _

"_Are you on some kind of diet, Eddie? You haven't hunted since… Bella's death." It was true, the vamp hadn't so much taken in a drop of blood into his system even though the family had gone hunting more than twice. _

"_I haven't felt very thirsty since then, in fact, I've actually seemed to start having some craving for… what was that called… ah yes, burritos." Edward said calmly, not having seen my shocked expression. I went closer to him, taking a good at his form. His skin looked a little flushed, which was really saying something, seeing that he didn't have blood pumping through his veins. _

"_You sure you're alright, you looked flushed, and I'm sure that's not normal for a vampire, right?" I leaned closer, sniffing slightly. _

"_Oh, it must be the human thing; I've had more changes over the past two- Jake? W-what are you doing?" Edward's voice was so alluring… and his scent… he smelled wonderful, even better than Bella had, in fact. I leant even closer, burying my face into his neck, inhaling deeply. Such a delicious scent, I had to taste him. Opening my mouth, I let my tongue graze over his soft flesh, licking my way down his jaw. I pushed him down on the couch, nipping his neck and collarbone…_

"_Jacob! Stop it." Edward pushed me away, blushing furiously. I blinked, snapping out of the trance I was in. _

"_Oh shit. Please tell me I did not just do that…" I groaned, too embarrassed to look at Edward. I had completely forgotten it was going to be mating season in just a week, I must have been desperate for it already. "I'm so sorry, Edward. I don't know why- it was just the wolf…" I mumbled._

"_Never mind, as long as you don't do it again." He chuckled, wiping away the saliva that was left on his neck." _

"_Just now when I… You're flesh was soft. Are you really turning human again?" I was curious. _

"_Yeah, Carlisle said…" Edward launched into a long speech about Carlisle's theories._

_When he finished, I chuckled and said the first thing that came to my mind. "Well, I hope you won't turn into a hundred-year-old old man. It wouldn't be pleasant to see your face full of wrinkles and facial hair!" _

"_You!" Edward gasped, pouncing onto me and we rolled around wrestling till the rest of the family came back and stared at us. Emmett was the first to speak._

"_Well, we're glad you found someone, Edward." _

_*end flashback*_

I chuckled, thinking about that incident from a week ago. It was extremely embarrassing and we were both blushing when we untangled ourselves from each other and got up. We both hit Emmett on head at the same time, saying "jerk."

"Oi, Jake!" I turned, coming face to face with Emmett. "I've been talking for 5 minutes now, you game or not?"

"Definitely game." I replied, grinning, then was left wondering what had he been talking about and _what_ was I game on?

"Jake! What's wrong with you today, get over here, we're having a 'family night' without the parents remember? Don't just daydream in the middle of it! Even Seth and Leah came."

I went over to where everyone was sitting in a circle, in the middle of the living room. Furniture had been cleared a few hours ago, so this was what it was for. "Hey guys, sorry for zonking out, was thinking."

"I'm amazed," was Leah's sarcastic reply.

"Alright, enough bickering, kids." Emmett laughed, doing an exact imitation of Esme's chiding. "We're going to play a classic game, Bella's personal favorite, 'Truth or Dare'!" Emmett announced excitedly.

"No limitations to the questions and dares?" I asked, suddenly excited.

"None!" Emmett grinned, seeming to have some evil plans of his own.

_This is going to be fun. _"Emmett, spin the bottle."

"Rosalie, truth of dare?"

"Truth."

"How many houses have you and Emmett destroyed since your first time?" I grinned, looking at the pair of them.

"Thirty-nine." She replied almost immediately, smirking at Emmett who had a not-so-innocent look on his face that said _'what? Only thirty-nine?'_

"Awesome!" I clapped him on the back, laughing. Rosalie spun the bottle, and the next was Seth

"Seth, truth or dare?"

"Truth, of course."

"Are you still a virgin? If not, who's your first?" Emmett asked, looking at the poor boy who had gone red in the face at the question.

"I'm not." Leah gasped, looking shocked. "Shut up, Leah!"

"Who was it?" Emmett pressed on, and I admit, I was rather curious as well.

"P-Paul." Seth whispered, burying his face in his hands in embarrassment.

"I'm going to kill that bastard! How dare he?" Leah screeched, jumping to her feet, struggling to burst out of the door, but restrained by Seth and me. "Relax, Leah. He's not a kid!"

After five minutes of trying to calm Leah down and everyone else rolling around laughing, we finally continued the game again. The bottle landed at Edward this time.

"Edward, truth or dare?" Emmett asked, a sly grin suddenly appearing on his face.

"Dare." Edward replied confidently, probably thinking Emmett wasn't going to be able to get any secrets from him tonight.

"Alright! The moment everyone has been waiting for!" Emmett chuckled, "Edward, I, on behalf of everyone present, dare you to kiss _Jacob_ for _five minutes_, with_ tongue_."

I figured Edward and I must have had identical expressions. Eyes wide, mouth open, with a face that said _'what the fuck?' _"You're all in on this? Even Seth and Leah? Emmett! It's _his_ dare! Don't drag me into it!"

"Well, I thought you guys would want to, considering what happened the last time you guys were left alone together…" sarcasm dripping from his voice like honey.

"We were wrestling, for God's sake!" Edward groaned.

"Whatever, a dare's a dare. If you back out of it, you're going to have to strip naked and dance the chicken dance, in honor of Bella!"

Edward grimaced, looking at me apprehensively. "Oh, fine. Jacob come here."

"Not going to. My arse is planted firmly on the ground I'm sitting at."

Edward looked at me, then got up and _straddled my lap_. A chorus of 'oooh's' and 'ahhh's' went around. He leaned closer to me, and I looked into his eyes as I licked my lips nervously. His eyes were so deep, I felt as though I could see into his soul. They were a beautiful golden color, and I felt as though I could stare at them forever and nothing else in the world would have mattered more.

His cold lips touched mine not a moment later, and the contrast it had against my burning temperature was unbelievable. We held that way for all of a few seconds, when Emmett broke the silence in the room, "With the tongue, remember?"

I growled, hearing the smirk in his voice. Edward's tongue distracted me; it grazed over my bottom lip, silently asking me to open my mouth. I consented without much hesitation. His tongue slipped into my mouth, the soft muscle pressing against my own as it explored the inside of my mouth. Then I lost it. He was so delicious. The scent that rolled off him in waves hit my nostrils, and I breathed in the scent of chocolate and rose petals. Growling lowly, I smashed our lips together again roughly, our tongues then battling for dominance. Needless to say, I won. I snarled in victory, further bruising Edward's lips as I nipped and sucked at it mercilessly. Sneaking my hands around his waist and pressing him hard against my chest, I followed my instincts and broke the kiss, attacking his neck with fervor. I licked, sucked, bit and abused every inch of his bare neck I had access to, my chest rumbling as Edward whimpered and ground his hips into mine. I could feel his hard cock rubbing against my pelvis, and my equally hard cock was pressing against his plump ass. "Mine." I growled, ripping off his shirt, moving my mouth lower to his perked nipples.

"Ahem." A very embarrassed voice interrupted us.

I growled, ignoring the voice as I continued my assault on Edward's delicious pink buds. I could feel him squirming in my hold, pressing his body against mine with need.

"Jacob, you need to stop ravishing Edward."

Ravishing Edward? I liked the sound of that. Growling as my erection grew impossibly hard, I bit down the now red and swollen bud, causing Edward to elicit a delicious moan which went straight to my cock.

"You think we should stop them, or let them continue and get a free show?" I heard the whisper, and immediately pulled Edward into a tight embrace and growled at the person who said that. "Mine." I repeated. _Nobody is allowed to see him except for me._

"Woah, chill dude, you really should stop. At the rate you guys are going, you're going to fuck him right on this floor in a matter of minutes." Emmett was the one who said that, but I could feel everyone looking at us and it was unnerving. But I didn't let go of Edward, growling at everyone fiercely and holding him tightly until he suddenly spoke softly.

"Um… Jake? Could you let go of me? I need to get a shirt…" I looked at Edward, and saw his bashful expression, and his face flushed with a tinge of pink covering his cheeks. Then something clicked inside my brain and it dawned on me what I was doing just moments ago.

"Oh fuck. I'm so sorry! I- I don't know what came over me, I just suddenly…" I was so ashamed of myself. I let go of Edward, trying to ignore the feeling of loss and the sudden pang of pain in my heart when I did so. I watched Edward pull on a shirt, still very much aware that I had a raging hard on that needed taking care of. "I'm going to, uh… take a shower."

"You mean a freezing cold shower?" Alice giggled, making my face turn extremely red. I quickly retreated into my room, aware that Edward's eyes were following me as I walked up the stairs.

I stepped into the tub, sighing as the warmth of the hot water hit me. I let my muscles relax, sliding down lower in the water. Sliding a hand down my body, I shut my eyes to enjoy the sensations. How long had it been since I last had release? Not to mention it was time for mating season… My fingers crept around my hard staff, stroking languidly. I could imagine Edward sprawled out on the bed under me, naked and in full glory. I moaned as I began to grow harder. Grasping my length a harder, I stroked in a quick pace to my fantasy.

_Edward laid under me, eyes filled with lust as he stared at my body. "What is it you want, Eddie?" I leaned closer, licking my lips. Edward's wet his own lips, they quivered ever so slightly as he whispered, "You." I could feel the smirk tugging at my lips. Pressing them harshly on Edward's, I pulled our bodies together; my scorching hot body against the ice cold body that did nothing to cool down the heat between my legs. Edward moaned into my mouth, thrusting his tongue against mine. Our heated kiss lasted till we were eating each other's face, and I finally pulled away to suck in much-needed air, a trail of saliva hanging between our lips. "You're so hot, Eddie." I groaned, grinding my hips into Edward's, the friction causing both of us to hiss and pull each other closer. "Was that supposed to be funny?" Edward teased, biting on my lower lip. "No. It's supposed to make you blush and submit to me." I growled, kissing Edward's neck, sucking and nipping hard enough to leave a very red mark, a mark to prove that he was mine only. My kisses made their way down Edward's chest, stopping at his nipples when I flicked each lightly with the tip of my tongue, grinning when Edward gripped my hair hard, demanding more by arching his body against mine, pressing his nipples between my lips. More moans escaped Edward, his body acting on its own, his hips grinding hard against my body, but I had other plans. Pushing Edward onto his knees, I pulled his hips higher into the air, pressing my face between Edward's crack. "Mmm… You taste delicious." Edward squirmed under me, pushing his ass harder into my face. "More!" he cried, hands sliding down to touch himself. I let the tip of my tongue circle Edward's pucker, teasing him mercilessly, making the vampire groan. "Jake… just do it already!" Edward growled, lowering his hips slightly. I snarled, pulling him back and thrusting my tongue deep into Edward's entrance, causing Edward to gasp. I wriggled my tongue inside Edward's tight muscles, smirking from hearing all the moans Edward let out. I pulled away, and Edward whined, upset. Wiping some pre cum off his cock, I rubbed it over Edward's entrance, positioning myself behind Edward's pink pucker. I pressed forward, pushing my cock into Edward's tight virgin hole. "Oh fuck! Edward…"_

"Yes, Jacob?"

That voice sounded so real, it made my breath hitch and I came, cum spilling on my hands and into the tub, washed away by the water. I opened my eyes, breathing heavily, only to stare in shock at the mirror.

Edward was there;

Leaning against the door of the bathroom;

Staring at me;

_Fuck._

* * *

**So that's the end of this chapter, and hope you guys liked it! Something special happened in here, did anyone notice?**

**The review button is lonely and awaiting clicks! XD**

**P.S I am doing a joint story with dijah12, it's a Harry Potter fic, so if anyone's interested… keep an eye out for it. It will be on her profile!**


	7. AN

I'm truly sorry if you all expected a chapter and see this instead.

**For those who haven't seen my profile and the message on it, here it is.**

**I'm making a major decision that everyone is going to HATE me for. I'm putting all my stories on HIATUS and I will NOT be continuing them until I have rewritten the stories. I'm not happy with the standards of my stories currently, and only the one-shots will be left as they are, because those I think are fine. Go on, yell at me, scream at me, punch me, hex me, but I WILL be sticking to this decision. **

**For those who have added my multi-chapter stories on alert, please put me on author alert if you want to still want to see the stories after this rewrite. I will be posting the stories under a new title and everything else. I will also be posting a note on the stories themselves.**

**I'm really really sorry about this, and I hope you'll all be able to forgive me at one point or another if you get mad at me. I PROMISE the rewritten stories will be BETTER than how it is now, LONGER, and definitely MORE ORGANISED. I'm also working on new stories because whenever I read something new, I have the urge to write one on the pairing myself. I'll try to write as much as I can for each story I am doing/ going to do before I post/ repost them. **

**So, there you have it. I'll try my best to do everything quickly and not post on impulse like I've been doing for A Better Tomorrow (I'm really not satisfied with that story now!)**

**And, something else to make up for this, I'll tell you. I'll have a Glee story, a Harry Potter story and a few more one-shots by the end of this year. (I won't take THAT long to start posting again, I hope, but I will take at least a month or so to rewrite my current stories)**

Well, there it is then. Please don't kill me, and I will be under a rock for a while to get things done.

**If anyone wants to scream at me, please so send me an email or PM. I won't mind.**


End file.
